1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reusable coupling, and more particularly to a coupling for use with thin-walled flexible hose or tubing.
2. Prior Art
It is a common practice to utilize hose clamps and the like for coupling and securing relatively thick-walled rubber hoses and the like. The hose clamp can be tightened into the rubber hose wherein, by means of sufficient pressure, the hose clamp will exert sufficient force on the hose, deforming same, to create a tight seal between the hose and the article to which it is clamped. Essentially, it is the inner resilience of the hose against the nipple to which it is pressed which performs the sealing.
However, with the advent of very thin hose or tubing with a wall thickness of about 0.125 inch having, for example, a woven polyester and nylon carcass with a urethane coating (of the type sold commercially by Angus Fire Armour, Inc., under the name "CHEMICOIL"), it is difficult to successfully utilize conventional hose clamps. There is a tendency for the coupling to leak because the tubing does not have the inner resilience referred to above relative to thick-walled hose, and hose clamps and the like cannot develop enough gripping strength to utilize the full potential of the high strength synthetic fibers.
The terms "hose" and "tubing" used throughout the application are interchangeable and designate thin-walled flexible articles primarily of nonmetallic material. What has been done in the past is to place a large number of hose clamps adjacent each other on the tubing. By sheer numbers and forces, it has been possible to secure the hose. While such procedure may be acceptable for irrigation water and the like, it is not acceptable for use with fluids which can contaminate the environment.